Split at Birth
by AngeiiK
Summary: AU: Teen Maura goes on a tour of the white house and well she's there she bumps into someone that will make her life change forever. okay so this summary stinks :P but give it a try I bet you will love it :).
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in present time :) (2013) end of the school year for Maura because she finished early but Kate still has a few weeks to go.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Maura had been back in the US for a week now and she was finally going to go tour the white house. She was so excited to go, sure she was going alone but that's how she liked it she never was really good with people. She cleared security with no problem it's not like there was a lot she could hide on her person she was wearing a high-waisted black and white striped pencil skirt, a red tank top, a black blazer with a lace back and a pair of short black boots, the only other thing on her was her purse which she packed with the essentials, a pen, pencil, note-book, her camera if she wanted to take pictures and not just with her phone and of course she had make-up, ID and money for lunch. When she entered the main room to meet up with a tour guide and hand over her bag to the security inside the building she spotted a group of teenagers talking to each other, what looked like showing off their new outfits, the guys were sitting on benches and talking and some other girls were sitting on the floor with note-books, one girl with dark brown almost black hair was leaning against the wall and looked like she was drawing, Maura couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way but every once in a while she would push a lock of her hair behind her ear then go right back to what she was doing. Maura hadn't noticed she spaced out until the security guard tapped her on the shoulder then said,

"Bag Miss."

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry I guess I zoned out for a second," she passed her bag to the man and watched him put her bag in a secure room; Maura huffed a laugh then said, "It's my first time here, I'm so excited! I love history it's just fascinating!" the guard smiled at her then said,

"Well, have a good time, your group it just over there." He pointed to the other group of teens then turned back and started talking to his co-worker. Maura smiled and made her way towards the group stopping about a few feet from them.

* * *

One thing Kate loved most about field trips was that she didn't have to wear her uniform, she was so happy she was able to sit on the floor like this and not have to worry about her underwear showing; not wearing a skirt was heaven! She loved being able to just wear casual clothes, she was so a jeans and T-shirt girl and her wearing sneakers instead of high heels was even better. She glanced around the room and saw a girl standing away from the group she was holding a note-book to her chest looking away from the group, Kate wished she had her camera because that would be a fantastic shot, but she did have her sketch book, she turned to a new page and hoped that A: the girl would stay still and B: she finished before they had to go on the tour. Kate got right to drawing she wanted to at least get down the basics before they had to go; to her luck the girl didn't move and the tour guide and teacher weren't done whatever they were doing until she finished the pencil sketch, not much detail was added she mostly just got her body and clothes down before she heard her teacher's voice fill the room and her class mates went quite, she looked over at her teacher and waited for him to speak again,

"Everyone gather around! You too!" Maura looked up to see who he was talking to and when she did he said, "Yes you over there in the red!" so Maura reluctantly stepped forward to be by the group, "Okay everyone, this is Anna she will be our guide today, she has some rules to tell you so please listen." He stepped aside for the young woman she cleared her throat then began to state the rules. Kate got up from the floor and made her way to stand by her friend and listen to the rules she flipped to a new page and diligently started writing them all down so she wouldn't forget them, when the rules were done and Anna was just talking Kate started to look around for the girl she was drawing so she could get more details done for her drawing but sadly she had no luck spotting her. There was something about the girl that had her intrigued, she was about the same height and build as Kate and it was a little weird they had the same hair color from what Kate could see, she really wanted to get a look at the girls face, she looked around a bit more and when she didn't see her she let out a sigh,

"Something up Kate?" asked her friend Abby

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You've been looking around the room the whole time."

"Yeah I'm sure." She whispered back to her friend with a slight agitation.

"Okay…. So what were you drawing?"

"Nothing really,"

"Can I see it?"

"It's not finished Abs."

"Come on just let me see."

Kate sighed and handed Abby her sketch book. Abby started bouncing with glee and flipped through the pages,

"Doodle, Doodle, this a cat?" Kate rolled her eyes then reached over and turned to the page of the sketch of the mystery girl.

"Wow Kate this is amazing!"

"Shhh Abby!" Kate hushed her friend,

"Sorry, but this is really good, is this from you mind?" she whispered back,

"Thanks Abs. No, I saw her standing on the other side of the group and it was a great shot but I can't have my camera in here so I thought I would draw her."

"Well it's great, and I love her shoes." Kate laughed then looked around to see if she could spot her anywhere again,

"There you go again, are you looking for her?"

"Yeah there was just something about her."

"Ohhh, did Kate find a muse?" Kate hit Abby in the arm playfully and took her sketch book back,

"If you saw her you would probably feel the same way, she just seemed different from everyone else here."

"Well I guess we will just have to hunt her down and I can see for myself." Kate laughed then they heard the teacher announce to get a buddy and start following Anna the tour guide. Abby linked her arm with Kate's then said, "Ready to start our hunt for the mystery girl?" Kate rolled her eyes then nodded her head and the started after the group.

* * *

Maura Followed the group of students she was in the back and she could see two girls just a couple of people in front of her, she smiled at them and thought, 'I always wanted a friend like that.' The boys in front of Maura soon made their way closer to the front of the and in no time the two girls were now directly in front of Maura. She could hear them talking, they were looking for someone, Maura knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help it she was curious,

"You see her yet?" asked one of the girls, she had black hair and it was up it pigtails but she didn't seem preppy, she seemed the opposite of that,

"No not yet, maybe she's up front." Said the other girl, wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt; Maura started to zone out again and she didn't notice the group had stopped and she ended up walking right into one of the girls causing the girl to drop her notepad, she let out an oomph from the impact of Maura bumping into her, Maura was quick to apologize,

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" the girl turned around after she picked up her book,

"It's oka-" Kate stopped dead sentence when she came face to face with Maura and Abby just stared at them in shock.

"This…. No way…. This can't be…..holy shit!" Kate babbled. Maura on the other hand just stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Hi I hope you like this :) I got the idea when I was going to bed and I just had to put it down :P I hope I did Maura and Kate justice and I got Maura's fashion sense down packed :P I picked the idea for her outfit from some of my own clothes :P. Please review :D I love to hear from you guys so tell me what you think, where I might need improvement with this. I really love to hear your feedback.**

**Love, **

**Angela**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers, here is chapter 2. I got a few ideas for this chapter but I decided to split it up into 2 different ones; I hope you enjoy this and I love to hear your thoughts on it :).**

**Love, Angeii**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Maura and Kate stared at each other for what felt like hours and Abby kept looking between the two and muttering a "holy crap" or "creepy." A few of the other kids turned around from Kate's outburst and are now staring and whispering, all the commotion got the teacher and Anna's attention and they made their way to the back of the group,

"What's going on?" Asked Anna the tour guide when she got to the end of the group and saw everyone staring at the three girls, 'It's like they've never seen twins before, which is weird 'cause they are all in the same class.' The teacher stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two girls, his mouth agape, Anna looked at him then the girls then the other kids and it hit her it is their first time seeing these twins, for everyone including the two girls themselves.

"Holy shit" Kate whispered again, it's been the only words she's been able to speak since she saw Maura, who was currently still staring at her with her eyes pretty well popping out of her head.

"Katie, you have a twin! This is crazy!" yelled Abby after everything finally set in,

"Abby quiet! We are in the white house you have to stop yelling." Kate said sternly to her best friend, she turned to face Abby then she saw her teacher, the tour guide and the rest of her class staring at them. Maura finally snapped out of it too after Abby's outburst and when Kate spoke.

"This is crazy." Maura said as she looked over at Kate,

"I'll say," Kate replied still glaring at Abby well Abby just smiled at her sweetly, Kate gave up, rolled her eyes and turned to face Maura again, and said "Does my nose really look like that?"

"What's wrong with our nose?"

"Nothing, it's a cute nose, I love my nose."

Abby started laughing at them then said, "You guy's realize you are talking about your noses? It's kinda weird."

"It is isn't it?" stated Kate,

"A little." Replied Maura,

"I'm Kate by the way"

"Maura"

"Maybe we just look a lot alike because my mom never mentioned having twins."

Maura stared at her then looked down at her hands, 'well this will be awkward either she doesn't know she was adopted or our mom kept her and gave me up'

"You live here?"

"Sort of, I guess one of our houses is here and my parents are coming back from Italy in a few days but I just got back from boarding school in France." Kate's jaw dropped then she stuttered,

"Y-you're rich?"

"Yeah but it's not as fun as most people think it is." Kate nodded and right when she was going to say something her teacher spoke,

"Sorry to interrupted this…this…whatever it is but will someone please tell me what's going on, Caitlin? Abigail? Anyone?"

"They just found out they are twins Mr. Harris." Said Abby

"I can see that they look alike Abby but there is no proof they are twins yet."

"I'll show you proof." Stated Abby, "Kate, Maura stand next to each other." They did what Abby asked well looking at her quizzically, "See! Identical, have you ever seen anyone that looks this much alike other than twins?"

He had to give her credit because he hasn't seen anyone that looks this much like each other unless they are twins; Caitlin's own siblings don't even look this much like her, which makes sense now because she must be adopted. "Okay Abby, but can we continue this little reunion at lunch, girls?" they nodded and he said, "Okay class back to the tour, Anna lead the way."

The girls followed behind the group in silence looking at old paintings of dead presidents. Abby watched the two carefully trying not to dance with joy when she saw them do something at the same time or when she would notice Maura do something Kate does when she's nervous or thinking. The tour group stopped in front of an old bookcase and gathered around as Anna told them about it Abby, Kate and Maura were standing in the back Kate drawing something in her sketchbook, Maura writing stuff down in her note-book and Abby was watching them closely studying there moves she wanted to prove to them they were twins so they wouldn't just walk away from each other at the end of the day and at the same time they both pushed a lock of their hair behind their ear tapped their pencil twice on their books then went back to work,

"That's so creepy and sooo cool." Kate and Maura looked back at Abby and gave her the same confused look and Abby smiled again then whispered, "So cool." Like she was trying to hold in her excitement,

"What are you talking about Abby?" asked Kate

"You guys, you both do the same thing when you are thinking what to do next and you just gave me the same look." Kate rolled her eyes then looked back to the group and started listening to Anna again, Maura on the other hand was intrigued she never had a sibling let alone a twin.

"Really?" asked Maura

"Yeah, it's like you guys are mirror images, well with different outfits but if you were wearing the same thing I would never know the difference." Kate looked back at Abby with the hint of a smile then she looked at Maura then back at Abby who said to her, "Kate admit it you are twins, your mom probably wouldn't even know the difference." Kate let out a sigh then whispered to them,

"We will talk about this at lunch, okay?" Abby nodded her head excitedly and Maura hummed and okay and went back to focusing on the tour guide.

* * *

The group all sat in the grass at the back of the white house the cheerleaders sitting on the ledge of the fountain, a group of boys were throwing around a football, another bunch of kids were sitting in the grass playing poker using skittles as payment. Kate, Maura and Abby were by the front of the field sitting in front of some bushes and trees,

"Maura can I have your note-book?"

"Yeah, here you go" She handed Abby her note-book and pencil then started to look at Kate again who was concentrating on whatever she was working on in her sketchbook. Abby watched them for a few minutes and flipped through Maura's note-book for a fresh page she saw Kate subtly look up at Maura and go back to her sketch, Abby stopped flipping through pages to watch them for a few seconds more and when she looked down her jaw almost dropped to the floor, Maura was writing notes in university level medical jargon with diagrams of the human body, she turned the page and she saw what looked like autopsy records she read them and saw Maura's hand writing written overtop parts that she had whited out, her printing was very similar to Kate's but Kate draws she doesn't diagnose people from their autopsies but she had to admit it was pretty cool,

"So Maura, you want to be a doctor or something?"

"Huh, oh uh no I want to be a medical examiner."

"You wanna work with the dead? That's so cool." Abby stated and Maura's jaw dropped she has never gotten that reaction before most people just called her a freak, Kate looked up from her note-book and then put it aside and smiled at the excited look on Abby's face and the surprised look on Maura's "I want to be a forensic scientist. Hey! Maybe we will work together someday."

Kate laughed then said, "So you interested in homicides?"

"Yes, I want to know why people do that to each other. What do you want to do when you are done school?"

"Well I'm not quite sure yet but I'm going to study phycology, criminal justice and well art."

"I am planning on studying phycology too." Maura smiled at Kate

"Well looks like you two got another thing in common." Stated Abby as she wrote it down on a blank piece of paper, "Okay you two let's get down to work to prove you are really twins." They nodded their heads and focused on Abby because honestly they both really wanted to know.

"What are your birthdays?"

"October 27, 1995" they both answered at the same time then stared at each other.

"Okay place of birth?"

"Maryland, Virginia" stated Maura

"Same" Kate said slightly amazed and excited

"What hospital?"

"I don't know; my parents had a closed adoption the only thing they knew was my birthday." Maura looked down at her hands in her lap then she felt a hand on her knee and she looked up to see Kate looking at her comfortingly.

"I don't know either; I never asked I always thought I was born in the same hospital as my brothers and sister." Abby nodded and wrote 'Unknown' down.

"Okay I'm happy to say you are twins and I haven't asked all the stupid questions yet."

Kate laughed then asked Maura, "Favorite food?"

"Chinese and yours?"

"Same, favorite color?"

"Don't really have a favorite, what about you?"

"Don't have one either."

"Okay you guys have to admit that is very twiny."

"Twiny? I don't think that's a word Abs." said Kate

"It's not." Stated Maura, "but I agree with her we are very twiny." Maura smiled big and Kate smiled back and nodded her head then said,

"Yeah…twiny indeed."

"Okay, I need a caf-pow!" stated Abby, Kate laughed at her then said,

"Haven't you had enough caffeine for today?"

"Look who is talking you had at least three cups of coffee today and I think two were just this morning." Kate glared at her then said,

"I needed them, one at home with breakfast another one to keep me up on the bus well Mr. Harris talks and one right now." Then she got up and started off to find some coffee.

"Hey, Kate!" Abby started after her, "Wait for me!"

Maura laughed at them as she watched them go on their hunt for some caffeine.

* * *

"There has to be coffee here somewhere, it's the white house for god sakes!" Kate stated getting frustrated,

"Katie I think you have a problem."

"Abby shush, looking for coffee." Kate stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Abby and then said, "Oh god I do have a problem."

Abby laughed at her then said, "It's okay Kate I got one too." She wrapped her arm around her shoulder then whispered, "So where do you think the president hides his coffee?" Kate burst out laughing and just seconds after she started laughing they heard someone yell,

"Ouch! What the hell man!?"

"Hey man it wasn't my fault, it was a perfect throw and you are the one that got distracted!" Kate and Abby turned around to see Tony DiNozzo fighting with his buddy Mark because he hit Tony in the face with a football. Tony picked the ball back up and then through it back to Mark in a perfect spiral, Kate watched him for a few seconds until she heard Abby whispering in a sing-song voice,

"you like Tony, you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him, you wanna touch hi-" her teasing got cut off by Kate yelling at her,

"Oh that's it you're dead!" Abby screamed and started running away screaming back,

"You like him! You like him! You Caitlin Todd like T-" she didn't finished again because Kate tackled her to the ground and put her hand on her mouth the warned,

"You even think about finishing that sentence and you are dead."

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

"Well too bad I know your weak spot."

"You wouldn't?" Kate stated as she glared at Abby

"Try me." They glared at each other for a few minutes until Kate let out a sigh and got off Abby and sat next to her leaning against a tree, Abby sat up too and leaned her head on Kate's shoulder and panted as she spoke, "We r-really ne-need to get more ex-exercise." Kate laughed at that then said,

"I don't need that coffee anymore." They both started laughing not noticing the class staring at them funny and Maura watching them trying not to laugh to hard as she made her way to them.

When she reached them she asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing" they said as Kate patted the spot next to her to come and sit on the ground with them, when Maura sat Kate wrapped her arm around her and said, "Welcome to our crazy life sis."

Maura smiled brightly at Kate then said, "What happened to getting coffee?"

"Katie here got distracted." Maura nodded her head still a little confused but decided to leave it alone, after a few seconds she leaned the back of her head against the tree then asked,

"What next? We still have a half hour of lunch."

Abby smiled wickedly at them then said, "I got a plan." When Kate and Maura looked at her with a confused but interested look she continued, "You guys change clothes Maura will be you Kate and Kate you will be Maura. It will be great! Just like parent trap just with the class instead." Kate and Maura looked at each other than shrugged their shoulders thinking 'what the heck this could be interesting' then Abby got up and pulled them to their feet and dragged them to a bathroom stating, "This will be so much fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so Chapter 3 was a very fast update :P I guess I am just on a roll with this one :P. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kate, Maura and Abby stood in the girl's bathroom, Abby grinning wickedly and trying not to jump up and down, Kate was leaning against the far wall facing the locked bathroom door and looking at Maura thinking how she was going to pull that outfit off and Maura was watching Abby and Kate, they had just met hours ago but they were already acting like friends that have known each other for years, she wasn't a modest type she was comfortable in her own skin but it was weird switching clothes in a small bathroom at the white house with a girl who is more than likely your twin and her best friend, it also didn't help that there wasn't any stalls just one toilet and a sink. She looked around a little awkwardly again catching Kate's glance and they both sighed and looked at Abby who was still smiling and writing things down in Maura's note-book, Abby looked up at them, sighed then said,

"You guys going to strip or am I going to take your clothes off for you?"

"Abs, how do you know that Maura and I are even going to fit in each other's clothes?"

"Well from where I'm standing you both look like you are the same size. Now would you guys just take it off already!? 'cause I wasn't kidding when I said I would take them off for you." They all glared at each other until Maura Gave up, let out a sigh and started taking off her blazer, Kate looked at her in shock for a second then took off her shirt and throw it at Abby hitting her in the face and earning a glare in return but wasn't really affective because Abby had a huge smile on her face for winning the stare down again.

"Oooh Katie! I didn't picture you as a thong kinda girl." Teased Abby

"Shut it Abby!" Kate groaned as she turned her back from Abby and shimmied on Maura's skirt. "I can't believe I even went with this I must look like an idiot." She said as she finished tucking in the red tank-top and pulling on the blazer,

"Do I have underwear lines?" asked Maura as she turned her around to Abby and Kate to get an opinion.

"No, you are all good and Kate you look amazing, right Maura?"

"Yeah, I think you wear it better than me."

"You guys look equally gorgeous in it." Said Abby with a roll of her eyes, she stepped back a little and got a good look at them and said, "Make-up! It's different."

"Well then it's a good thing they let us have are bags back for lunch break then." Said Maura as she dug in her purse and handed her make-up to Kate and Kate did the same.

When they were done putting on their make-up Abby looked them up and down then rubbed her hands together then said, "Okay let's go, remember Maura you are Kate and Kate you are Maura so try to act like you aren't uncomfortable."

"It's not my fault! It's really weird wearing a thong and a skirt."

Maura laughed at her a little and said, "Can we get going people might think we are doing something if we are in here for any longer and with our luck they might have heard Abby telling us to take it off." Abby laughed and she unlocked the door and they made their way back to the field.

* * *

"I feel like such an idiot." Kate declared,

Abby rolled her eyes at Kate again then said, "_Maura, _there is no reason for you to feel like an idiot, look at _Kate_ she's doing great."

"She's leaning against a tree doodling in my sketchbook, which I sooo wish I had right now." Kate pouted

"Really Kate, you're seriously pouting over your sketchbook? Just live a little and be Maura."

"You know it's a lot easier to think then to do, I just met her this morning!" Abby laughed at her then said,

"I should get going people might figure it out if I'm talking to you for too long."

"Uhg fine, traitor"

"Love you too!" Abby said back as she made her way to Maura to see how she was doing, 'hopefully she was better than Kate, that girl really hates her skirts.'

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine but that boy keeps staring at me." Abby looked to wear Maura directed with the tilt of her head,

"Oh that's Tony."

"Oh," she looked up at him and he smiled at her, "Well he's a hottie, does Kate have a thing for him?"

"I'm pretty sure she does I'm she did tackle me for teasing her for it so I'm going to take it as a yes." Maura laughed and nodded her head; she had to agree it did scream yes I like him.

"Ooh don't look now but Tony is coming this way, remember be Kate." She said as she left Maura and went looking for someone other than the twins to talk to.

"Hey Kate," Tony said with a shy but charming smile in his face,

"Hi." Maura replied with a small smile choosing to be flirty but still shy like Kate was most of the time.

"Nice tackle, you really got her."

Maura laughed then said shyly, "Thanks."

"So why did you tackle your best friend?"

"Why did you get hit with a football?" she smiled at him wickedly

"Got distracted; you still didn't answer my question."

"What a girl can't tackle her best friend for the hell of it?"

He laughed at that then asked, "So who is this guy you like?"

"What are you talking about?" He laughed at her again.

Not too far away Kate was watching them when Abby came up behind her and whispered, "Damn our girl can flirt and she does you pretty well."

Kate just continued to watch them then she whispered, "I think she's doing me better than me."

"Ahh on the contrary, Katie"

"That's it I'm going over there I don't want her to make a fool of herself or me, I don't know." She walked off in the direction of Maura and Tony.

When she got there she smiled at Tony and put her hand on Maura's shoulder and said, "Kate can I talk to you for a second…...alone."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back Tony." Kate grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her over to another tree and said,

"Okay that's it I want to switch back."

"Why? I don't think he even noticed I wasn't really you."

"What did he say?"

"He complemented me or you on your tackle and then we joked around and then he asked who you liked and I found a way to deflect that by teasing him."

"Okay, wow Abby was right you are pretty good at me…..but I want me back so let's go."

"Go where? If we go back in that bathroom someone might think something's up."

"Fine," Kate looked around then said, "Strip."

"What!?"

"You heard me, I said strip." She started taking off the blazer she was wearing as Maura stared at her in disbelief.

Tony stood not that far away trying not to laugh at them he knew it was the twin he was talking to when he saw Kate, the real Kate walking up to them with that determined look and he was certain when he was her face and the look on the other one's that Kate was the one in the skirt he watched her kick off the heals after she took off the blazer and her twin just stood there in shock and he noticed Abby not far away covering her mouth with her hand to try and stop her from laughing. He heard the twin start to say something so he tried to listen hard,

"Hey Kate you do remember we are at the white house and that you are wearing a thong. Do you want to have the class she your butt? You know Tony will never let you live that down." He saw Kate stop with her thumbs in the waist of the skirt like she was just about to take it off then he saw he body relax and then he heard her musical laugh, he chose at that moment to walk over to them and when he was behind Kate he whispered,

"Feel free to continue Katie." She spun around and pushed his chest so he would stumble back and hissed, "DiNozzo!"

Maura shook her head at them and said to Kate, "I'll go talk to Abby and leave you two alone." Kate glared at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at her with his sneaky yet sexy grin, she hit his arm and asked,

"How the hell did you figure it out?"

"I know you Kate and your look at your twin over there kind of ratted you out, you are the only person I know that does that look."

"Oh…and her names Maura by the way,"

He smiled at her and sat in the grass and pulled off her sweater and placed it on the ground for her to sit on and patted the sweater and asked, "Sit with me?"

She nodded her head and sat down next to him and smiled as she picked up her blazer, shoes and her sketchbook that she got Maura to put on the ground, she help her book in her lap as she watched Maura and Abby laughing. She looked over at him then said, "She can do a pretty good me though."

"Yeah but she is a way better flirter." He teased then nudged her with his shoulder; she pushed him back and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Maura and Abby were sitting in the grass watching Kate and Tony flirting and joking.

Abby leaned over to Maura and said, "They are pretty cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah and he so has a thing for her."

"They both have for years. I think it was tenth grade when they both started this little thing they got going on but they call it friends."

Maura laughed then she said, "Now that's funny." Abby Laughed too and then they started talking about Maura's days at boarding school.

* * *

"So what's it like having a twin?"

"We just met Tony…but it's really fun she's great and Abby seems to love her…I wonder what my parents will say when I tell them about her."

"Well you better show them her or they will think you are crazy but you shouldn't just dump it on them you know your parents and they will flip and your mom might faint….remember when you had that part in the play in tenth grade and you were playing the pregnant teen and you wanted to play the part right so you pretended to be pregnant at school and your mom came to pick you up early and she saw the fake belly and the rest of the drama club was going with it, I swear her head almost exploded. It was so funny and the pictures ended up in the yearbook…priceless."

"I was not funny my mom almost killed me! She didn't let me even try to explain at first and when I did she grounded me for two weeks for scaring her like that! And the worst thing is she thought you were the dad and then her and my dad gave me the safe sex talk! Do you have any idea how awkward it was!?" he was laughing at her now it really was a great year, "Don't laugh at my pain!" she exclaimed starting to laugh too, they fell into a fit of laughter which caused her to lean her head on his shoulder as she laughed and he placed his hand on hers they stopped laughing when she felt him hold her hand and right at then there was a flash of a camera and one of their classmates saying "great shot" then running off to get a picture of Maura and Abby,

"Hey let's go get a picture with Abby and Maura…I want to have a picture of me and my twin in the yearbook." She pulled him up and he grabbed her shoes and they ran off towards Maura and Abby.

"Hey guys." Kate smiled at them then looked at Billy the yearbook photographer, "Hey Billy can you get our picture?"

"Yeah sure, get together."

Kate sat on the floor next to Maura and Tony next to her and Abby on the other side of Maura and they got close and smiled at Billy,

"That was great, can I get a pic with you two?" he asked Maura and Kate, "The surprise twin and than outfit swap would be great." They nodded their heads and stood up and Maura wrapped her arm around Kate's shoulder and Kate wrapped hers around her waist and they smiled and after he took the picture Maura looked at Abby and asked, "Hey Abby can you get my camera and take a picture I want one too." Abby nodded her head then took the picture, after that Kate and Maura gestured for Abby to get in and take a picture with them and she handed Tony Maura's camera and they took a picture, Abby stood in between them and they both kissed her on the cheek and Tony snapped the picture then Abby put bunny ears on both of them. All three girls started laughing when Tony showed them the pictures and for a brief second you could see the glimmer of an evil plan flash in his eyes, he put Maura's camera next to her bag and when Kate wasn't looking her snuck up behind her and picked her up and through her over his shoulder and started running away, Billy was taking photos, Abby and Maura were laughing and Kate was screaming at Tony,

"Tony! Put me down now!"

"Never!"

"DiNozzo! Come one!"

"Fine…" he placed her on the ground so she was sitting and she glared at him but she couldn't hold back the small smile that betrayed how she was really feeling, he gave her his devious smile again and pounced on her and started tickling her, she started laughing and gasping for air because she was laughing so hard but between laughs she would yell,

"S-stop! Tony!" she stretched out the end of his name as she started to laugh again, Tony laughed with her and said,

"But Katie you are having so much fun."

Her laughter making him smile even more, she stopped laughing to catch her breath still trying to get away from his hands when she remembered her self-defense training and she wrapped her lags around his hips and flipped them so she was now on top and started tickling him back,

"Katie" he whined and she stopped tickling him and looked into his eye and she smiled at him, they got lost in each other's eyes and she was still leaning over him smiling and he was smiling up at her, he reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek when her expiration change to serious he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb,

"Okay class lunch is over!" yelled their teacher.

She quickly moved so she was no longer leaning over him and he sat up too and looked at her and said, "That was…"

"yeah…umm well we better get going."

"Yeah,"

they walked until they were a few feet away from Abby and Maura and stopped, Kate looked up at him and unconsciously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then said, "See you around DiNozzo." She ran off to Maura and Abby and took her shoes or Maura's shoes from Abby and put them on and they started after the group.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all :P hope you liked it, I already have Ch.4 planned out and am writing it too so you will probably have another fast update :)**

**Lot's of Love, **

**Angela**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank CaskettMyHeart for helping me with this chapter :) you rock! :) and all the people who have Reviewed, Followed and Favorited this story. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 4 :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kate, I think he was going to kiss you." Abby whispered to Kate as they were walking behind the group Kate clearly in a daze,

"Yeah, me too" Kate replied still stuck in her daze but she still smiled at the thought of kissing Tony, she slapped her self inwardly and told herself, "Snap out of it Kate, It's DiNozzo we are talking about!" "Yeah sexy, funny, charming DiNozzo." Kate groaned and Abby and Maura looked at her funny and she said,

"My mind is having a disagreement."

Abby laughed at her then said, "Katie, Katie, Katie, just admit it you like him."

Kate groaned again and Abby put an arm around her waist as they walked, Kate looked over to Maura on her other side and did the same as Abby did to her and they walked like that behind the group of their classmates in silence for the rest of the tour.

* * *

The three girls stood outside the white house. The tour just ended and they were now back in their own clothes – much to Kate's relief. – Kate didn't have a picture of Maura (other than her sketch) so they took a quick picture together with Kate's phone, one just her and Maura and one all three of them, when they were done a silence fell over them, nobody wanted to say good-bye. Abby watched them she knew Kate well enough that she knew she didn't want to say her goodbye's forever and because she knew how to read Kate she was pretty good at knowing what was on Maura's mind too and she had to agree she didn't want to say bye to Maura either they had a lot of fun today, Abby was thinking about everything that happened and so was Kate when they heard Maura say something,

"I can't do this," she started pacing the parking lot where they were standing, "I can't say good-bye forever."

Kate nodded her head she had to admit she would miss Maura even if they just met they had a weird connection already and she didn't want to lose that, "Me neither, I can't say it and you know what we don't have too; we can say see you later because we will." Maura stopped pacing to look at her and when she did Kate said, "Give me your number and I'll give you mine, and we and meet up soon." Maura nodded her head enthusiastically and handed Kate her phone and Kate handed Maura hers, Abby took Maura's phone from Kate and put in her number too then sent a text to herself so she would have Maura's number then said to her,

"You better call me girl."

"I sure will." They smiled at each other and Abby pulled her into a big hug when they let go Maura looked at Kate and hugged her too, Kate squeezed back tightly and said, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Maura nodded her head on Kate's shoulder Kate gave her one last squeeze and they both sighed and let go,

"How are you getting back Maura?"

"I'll probably call my car serves or a cab."

"Okay, you be safe."

"I will."

"Come on class time to get on the bus." Maura and Kate looked at the teacher and back at each other.

Abby started walking to the bus and when she noticed Kate wasn't with her she looked back at her and asked, "You coming Kate?"

"Yeah go ahead I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." Kate looked back at Maura and they gave each other one more hug and they both whispered to each other at the same time, "See you later." Then hugged each other tighter and then Kate ran off to get on the school bus leaving Maura standing alone in the parking lot.

Maura took out her phone and called her car serves, they said they would be there in ten minutes so she decided to go across the street to get a cup of coffee. When she entered the coffee shop she heard her phone go off and when she looked at it she saw it was from Kate it said,

"_I wish I got coffee this bus ride is so boring and Mr. H won't shut up about his trip to Hawaii, like who cares :P and to top it off Abby fell asleep, did you know she snores -_-_"

Maura: "**Haha well you will be jealous about where I am right now :P can you guess?**" She snapped a picture of one of the tables and sent it to Kate with her message.

Kate: "_I hate you! I would kill for a cup of coffee :P. Uhh DiNozzo keeps looking at me, I think he wants to talk this is going to be one awkward bus ride home._"

Maura: "**Haha well that's what happens when you have a moment with a guy and almost kiss him.**" Maura headed back to where her driver was meeting her and when she got there her phone went off,

Kate: "_Shut up! :P you and Abs are a lot alike :) crap he just texted me what should I do?(panicked face)_" Maura laughed then she saw her car pull up and she climbed in the back saying a quick hi to the driver and telling him to take her home.

Maura: "**Car just got here so I'm on my way home :D and for Tony answer him if you don't I will just get weird or he will come talk to you in person.**"

Kate: "_:) lucky you I got about a 20 min ride back to school then I have to wait like 15 min wait for my mom to pick me up then I can finally go home and veg out on my couch, well at least until my brothers come home._ _Oh and I answered Tony :)_"

Maura: "**I always wanted a sibling….**"

Kate: "_Well now you have better you have me as a twin :P_"

Maura: "**Cocky much :P.**"

Kate:"_haha one of my many qualities :P. He is flirting :P so DiNozzo._"

Maura: "**I'm home :D my driver really likes to speed….I don't think it's too safe.**"

Kate: "_Luck you again :P I'm still pretty far from school and the bus driver drives like and old man -_- and Tony is….. he's well Tony :P_"

Maura: "**Haha well he is something ;P yes winky face. I hate being home alone….house is so big and every noise makes me jump…well I'm going to start my dinner.**"

Kate: "_haha you live in a mansion or something? :P so what can the great Maura cook?_"

Maura: "**An estate and it's my parents….you don't know how much I miss my dorm room at boarding school right now :P. Well since it's just me and my parents will never know I am cooking Kraft dinner :P and honestly I'm way too tired to do anything else :P**"

Kate: "_An ESTATE! Really? Wow lucky you... haha you are rich and live in a mansion (I will call it a mansion and you can't stop me :P) and you are making KD well I will agree you have good taste in lazy cooking foods :P maybe I will teach you this amazing thing called order-in or take-out :P_"

Maura: "**LOL aren't you a funny :).**"

Kate: "_I think the bus grew wings cuz we got back scary fast :P and my mom is outside…. That's weird she's never here on time._"

Maura: "**Well time flies when you are having fun cause it's been a half hour and your bus is late :P.**"

Kate: "_Yeah figured that out when my mom asked me what was taking so long :P I have to go my mom is glaring at me for txting :P I'll txt you later or tomorrow._"

Maura: "**Haha okay bye :) I'm going to eat and watch a movie…. I was thinking parent trap :P**"

Kate: "_Haha nice one….. oh crap just got my look from my mom :P cya before my phone goes out the window._"

Maura: "**Haha cya.**"

Kate put her phone in her bag and smiled at her mom who glanced at her then focused back on the road,

"So Katie, who were you talking to?"

"A friend I met on the tour."

"Oh well this friend of yours is sure making you smile a lot, is this friend a boy?"

"Mom! No it's a girl and just 'cause I smile or laugh when I text doesn't mean it's a boy I smile when me and Abby text."

"Okay…. Don't kill a mother for asking."

The car stopped and Kate looked out the window to see she was home and pretty well jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

"Why Katie what's with the rush?" Kate flopped down on the couch and looked at her mom and said,

"Bobby and Max will be home and will take over the living room so I want to at least get five minutes of T.V and couch time before I get forced to sit in the bad chair."

"Hey I like that chair."

"You and only you."

"Haha aren't you a funny girl. How about you tell your mom about your field trip."

"It was fun; learnt cool things, saw Tony get hit in the face with a football."

"So what about this new friend, what's she like?"

"She's funny and nice and really smart she's like a genius and Abby just loves her. We all had a great time, you would love her, and she's a lot like me." Kate smiled a little at the last part Maura was more than a lot like her they were freaking twins, 'I have a twin.' Kate smiled really big and wanted to jump off the couch to do a little happy dance but her mom might think she was crazy. 'wait I have a twin that means I was adopted or mom gave just her up' Kate's expression turned serious and she sat up on the couch and looked at her mom who was sitting in the chair across from her looking through a newspaper.

"Umm mom can I ask you something?"

Her mom looked up at her and when she saw the serious look on Kate's face she put the newspaper on the coffee table and said, "Yeah sure Katie, what's wrong?"

"Umm this is hard to ask but ummm… ahh did –"

"Katie you can ask me anything."

"I know but… Mom did you ever put a kid up for adoption?"

"Why would you ask that? Are you pregnant?"

"No mom I'm not pregnant. Just answer my question."

"No Katie I never did, why are you asking?" Kate put her head in her hands and asked quietly,

"Am I adopted?"

"Katie…" her mom moved from the chair, sat next to her and placed her hand on her back,

Kate stood up from the couch and crossed her arms in front of her chest and asked again louder, "Mom, am I adopted?"

"Katie maybe we should talk about this when your father gets home."

"Am I!" she yelled at her mom as tears started falling from her eyes 'why is she crying she knew this was an option and the better one at that since Maura is her twin but it still hurt'

"Oh Katie…" Her mom went up to her little girl and pulled her into a hug when Kate's sobs slowed down she sat down on the couch and pulling her daughter into her side as she cried too, she always wished she would never ask this question before her and her husband told her but the day has come and her husband was nowhere to be seen, "Shh shh Katie, shhh" she cooed trying to calm her daughters sobs 'Damn it Michael where are you' she thought. The front door flew open and in came her two sons,

"Hey Ma we are home!" yelled Max the youngest of the two brothers,

"And we bring groceries!" yelled Bobby as they rounded the corner and saw his mom holding his baby sister in her arms as they both cried, "What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing boys why don't you get started on dinner." Her husband Michael came through the door carrying the rest of the groceries,

"Honey what's wrong? Katie?" he asked concern filling his voice, it kills him to see his baby girl like this, "Boys do what your mother said." They stood there not moving until Michael yelled, "Now!" and they ran off to the kitchen. He sat on the edge of the coffee table and stroked his Katie's hair, he pushed some of it behind her ear so he could see her face and asked, "Katie what's wrong?" when she didn't answer he looked up at his wife and she said,

"She asked Michael."

"Oh sweetie…." He said

"Mom never answered me…. Am I? I am aren't I?"

"Yeah sweetie you are." Her dad said as he took his wife's hand,

"Why didn't you want both of us!?" she asked pushing away from her mom's embrace to look them in the eyes when she saw the shocked looks and then heard her mom ask,

"What do you mean Katie?"

"Maura! Why didn't you want her too?"

"Who is Maura sweetie?" asked her dad

She reached over to get her bag and pulled out her phone and unlocked it,

"Katie?" asked her mom

"One second." She went into her pictures and stopped on the picture of her and Maura and said, "This is Maura." As she handed her mom her phone her mom gasped and handed it to her husband, he looked at it then said,

"This is unbelievable."

"Well its true dad I met her today, her names Maura she was born on October 27th 1995 just like me, we do the same looks and we both love Chinese food! Abby took notes about us to prove it and we even switched clothes and everyone fell for it! Well not Tony but he did at first."

"Katie..."

"Mom I know she's my twin I can feel it when I'm with her and she looks just like me, we are the same in every way, well not every way but look wise and we have some personality traits that are the same….mom I know this just like you know John, Bobby, Rachel and Max are your kids."

"You are my daughter too."

"I know mom but…"

"But what Sweetie?" asked Michael

"Did you guys know about her? Did you not want her too?"

"Katie we had no idea you had a twin if we did we would have adopted her too."

"Okay… Maura said her adoption was closed that the only things her parents knew was her birthday, is that the same with you guys?"

"Yes darling it is."

"Okay."

"Is this the new friend of yours you were texting?"

"Yes mom."

"Well she seems to make you happy and if she really is your sister I won't stop you from seeing her."

"Maria?" asked Mike concern still in his voice

"Mike she's Katie's sister and Katie trusts her and she was allowed in the white house so she can't be some murderer."

"Yeah dad, she wouldn't kill anyone."

"Okay darling but we would love to meet her soon."

"Okay dad. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Katie." Said her mom as she pulled her into another hug and her dad joined in.

* * *

Maura sat on her bed she just finished watching _The Parent Trap_; she looked at the time on her computer and noticed that it was a good time to call her parents. She loved FaceTime she could see her parents even though they were in Italy. It rang a few times then her mom's face came on the screen and she smiled, 'god she missed her mom'

"Maura Darling! How was the white house?"

"It was great mom, how's dad and Italy?"

"He's great and Italy's wonderful."

"Mom may I ask you something?"

"Maura, I don't have time I need to get to bed your father and I have a long day ahead of us, we will talk when I get back, okay?"

"Bu –"

"Maura." Her mother warned

"Okay…when will you be back?"

"Three weeks darling"

"Three weeks? I thought you were coming back next week?"

"Change of plans darling but I'll bring you back something special. Good night darling."

"Night mom I lo–" she stopped when the chat ended, sighed then shut her computer she put it on her desk then curled up in her bed as tears started to fall from her eyes, "All alone again…" she whispered to herself.

Her phone chimed she whipped her eyes to check it and when she did she saw it was a text from Kate,

"_I just had an interesting talk with my parents…_"

Maura: "**Oh… Kate? I umm can we talk on the phone?**"

Kate: "_Yeah I'll go to my room so I can have privacy._"

Maura: "**Okay.**"

Seconds later Maura's phone started ringing, "H-hello." She sniffled

"Maura what's wrong?" Kate asked as she sat down on her bed hugging her teddy bear,

"It's my mom…."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Maura said anger filling her voice, "I'm not though…" her voice cracked at the last word as a tear fell from her eyes again,

"Maur, what's wrong?"

"W-we were talking on FaceTime and she t-told me that she basically didn't have time for m-me and asked if we can talk when she gets back and when I asked when sh-she said three weeks! I haven't seen them since Christmas, Kate and that was only for an hour! They never have time for me and the worst thing it when I was saying I love you she ended the chat! Ended it!" Maura was fuming now but she was still crying, she didn't want to feel this way all the time,

"Oh god that's horrible! God…. I don't know what to say, can I call her a bitch? Cause I kinda want to" Maura laughed a little then said,

"How do you do that? Make me laugh? I wish I was with you right now and not in my mansion all alone, crying in my bedroom. I wish I had a mom that was here to hold me…"

Kate felt a tear fall down her cheek, she let out a sigh and said, "Damn it girl you went and made me cry too."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. I'll be right back, okay just stay on the line."

Kate ran down stairs to her find her parents,

"Mom, Dad!"

"In here Katie!" yelled her mom from the dining room.

Kate walked up to them and nervously put her hair behind her ear, "Umm mom, dad I am talking to Maura on the phone,"

"Oh how is she?"

"Not good she's home alone and she's upset."

"Oh that's no good, where are her parents?"

"Italy…"

"Italy!" yelled her mom and dad at the same time as Kate looked down at her feet,

"So I was wondering if maybe she can spend the night? Cause she's all alone in a big empty house and her parents aren't coming home for three weeks and her mom hung up on her when they were video chatting."

"Katie, of course she can. Who leaves their kid alone for three weeks,"

"I think it's been longer…"

"Well then go tell her we are going to come get her we just need an address and for her to pack a bag for at least the weekend then if she still wants to stay we will go back and get more of her things, okay Katie?"

"Thank you mom, I love you!"

"Go sweetie." Said her dad

"Love you guys!" Kate ran back upstairs grabbed her phone off her bed then said,

"Maura, you still there?"

"Yeah, where did you go?"

"To ask my mom and dad if you can spend the night."

"Oh….what did they say?"

"well my mom said to pack your bags for the weekend and text me your address 'cause we are coming to get you….oh and that if you want to stay longer after the weekend is over then we will get more of your stuff."

"You sure I won't be intruding?"

"Maura you aren't, if you were they wouldn't have said yes."

"Okay… I'll get ready and pack some stuff."

"Okay, text me your address and we will leave now."

"Okay, see you soon and thanks"

"No problem but we better invite Abby over tomorrow or she will be pissed that she missed a sleepover." Maura laughed and Kate instantly broke into a smile,

"Yeah that sounds fun."

"See ya."

"Bye." Maura said then hung up her phone, texted Kate her address and started packing.

"Mom! Dad! Maura's getting ready and she texted me her address so let's go!"

"Okay Katie chill."

"Mom did you just say chill?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows at her mom,

"Yes Caitlin I did, now let's go."

"Boys be good we will be back soon!" yelled Michael then they left to go get Maura.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took some time to post but I had a busy 2 weeks with easter this week and all but I'm getting to work on Ch.5 today and I hope to have it up by at the latest monday so please bear with me :). Please review I love hearing what you all think, really and frankly I need the cheering up cause easter weekend was pretty tough on me, so please tell me what you think :)**

**Love ya,**

**Angela**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 5, babies! :P Hope you love it, had some trouble in the beginning of this one but I finally finished it last night :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maura hung up with Kate and sat on her bed thinking what to pack, she looked back down at her phone and remembered she had to text Kate her address, she did it quickly barely even having to think about it because she's written it down so many times; when the message was sent she got up to pack her stuff,

"Okay a weekend, what do you bring for a weekend at someone's house?" she wondered to herself,

She went to her draws and pulled out some PJ's, a few pairs of pants, two skirts, two tank tops, one T-shirt, one long-sleeved shirt since she didn't know what the weather would be like or what they would be doing and her favorite baggy sweater with one sleeve that always hung off her shoulder, she then packed her toiletries and her unmentionables. She sat on her bed when she was done packing her clothes and sent Kate a quick text getting a simple "K" as response,

"Wait, this is a sleep over, do I need anything else? Maybe I should bring some movies…" she ran down stairs and grabbed a bunch of movies that she thought Kate and probably Abby would enjoy and put them in her school bag, when she saw the pocket for her laptop at the back of the bag she ran upstairs saying to herself,

"Idiot, how could I almost forget my laptop." She put in her bag then fell back on her bed to relax before Kate and her parents arrived.

* * *

Kate and her parents had been driving for 15 minutes when Kate got a text from Maura saying she was ready and to buzz the gate when they were there, Kate sent her a "K" then smiled at the thought of the gate also wondering how big the gate must be.

"That's a big gate." Mumbled Kate's dad when they pulled up to the front of Maura's house

"Yeah it is...she said to buzz dad."

"How?"

"I dunno, push the button on the speaker." She said sarcastically to her dad then rolled her eyes

"They rich or something?" mumbled Mike to his wife who only shrugged her shoulders in return

"God you're so slow." Kate stated before she flung the car door open and walked up the buzzer by the driver side window and pushed the button on it and a few seconds later Maura's voice came out of it sounding like she was a little out of breath,

"What did you do run for the buzzer?" Kate said back to her through the buzzers speaker,

"Well the speaker is far from my room."

Kate laughed then said, "Well let's hope the door isn't too far because it's getting pretty cold out here."

"Oh yeah...right, I'll buzz you guys in." the sound of the buzzer on the gate sounded and Kate hopped back into the car and her dad made it up the long drive way to Maura's house. When they pulled up out front there was a duffel bag and a backpack on the ground in front of the open door and Maura was nowhere to be found,

"I'll go look for her." Said Kate before she got out of the car and walked up to the house, when she entered the corridor she yelled, "An estate, huh? Looks like a mansion to me!"

"Kate, you and your jokes. I'm in the kitchen by the way!" Maura yelled back. Kate walked further into the house, looked around then yelled back to her,

"And that would be where!?" Maura came up next to her and said,

"Gosh, no need to yell I'm right here." Kate jumped then looked at her placing her hand over her heart,

"God, Maura! You scared the crap out of me." then lightly shoved her shoulder,

"Sorry, I was just getting some hot chocolate for the weekend and for the ride back…." She said as she started back to the kitchen to mix up some hot chocolate and put it in a few thermoses,

"Okay that's it you rock!" Maura laughed as she handed Kate a red thermos and then filled up a white and a pink one and put them on the counter, she then opened up the dish washer and pulled out one that was decorated with her name and pictures from when she was a baby until now. Kate gave her a questioning look and she said,

"It's my dad's…" Kate smiled at her then took the pink one saying

"I'll carry two and you carry two 'cause I assure you that your bags have been placed in the trunk by now"

Maura laughed then picked up the white thermos for Kate's dad and her own then they made their way out of the house.

Michael and Maria Todd were waiting outside the house of their baby girls supposed twin sister Maura who they all just found out about. Michael turned to his wife and said,

"Oh boy, we didn't tell the boys about our special guest...they will flip."

"Michael I don't think our sons are the problem right now…"

"What do you mean?"

"We are sitting in front of the house of our little girls twin sister, Katie just found out she's adopted and thought we purposely left her twin behind just imagine what that poor girl in there thinks."

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Maria looked out the window to the door to see if they were coming yet and when she saw someone she hit her husband's arm and said, "Michael they're coming."

"I can see that Mar," he rolled down the window and yelled, "The bags are in the trunk so just get in we have a long ride back!"

"Thanks dad! Well you ready to meet my parents?" Maura nodded her head and they made their way to the car, "Mom Dad, Maura made us hot cocoa." She smiled at Maura and whispered to her, "Now you are a hero in dads eyes." And walked to her dad and handed him the pink thermos, he looked at her funny and she said, "That's moms." He nodded and passed it over to his wife,

"Well thank you Maura that's very sweet of you." Said Maria as Maura walked up to the car and handed the white thermos to Kate's dad,

"It's the least I can do for you, since you are letting me stay in your home." She smiled at them and climbed into the back seat next to Kate.

"Buckle up." Stated Michael

"Darling it's no biggy, we have five kids and well Abby who mostly lives at our house half the time so I think we can handle an extra body."

Maura smiled at them and looked at Kate who was smiling at her too,

"By the way Maura, I'm Maria and this goof ball behind the wheel is my husband Michael." Maria said as she glanced back at Maura,

"But please call me Mike." Said Michael

They drove in silence until Kate leaned over to Maura and said,

"Just wait until you meet my brothers, they are total animals."

Maura looked frightened when she looked at Kate then said, "Well I hope they aren't like a lion, I like my life." Kate and her parents laughed then Kate patted Maura on the leg and said,

"Good one Maur."

* * *

They arrived back at Kate's house in a half hour, Mike pulled Maura's bags out of the trunk and refused to let her carry them in saying "I'm the host and I will carry your bags as a thanks for the delicious hot chocolate."

"Just let him carry them, trust me this is what he's good for." Said Kate as she looked over to her dad and stuck her tongue out at him then hooked her arm with Maura and dragged her to the front door as her mom was unlocking it, when they got close they heard Kate's mom yell,

"Boy's we have a guest now be polite and come say hi."

"But Ma boxing is on!" complained Max,

"Yeah well if you don't get over here you will experience what boxing feels like!"

"Coming!" yelled both boys as they flew off the couch to the front door,

"Hey Maura wait here I forgot my phone in the car."

"Okay."

When the boys got to the door they didn't see anyone other than Kate,

"Ma what are you talking about? It's just Kate!"

Maura opened her mouth to correct them but Bobby said,

"Man that's not Kate," he hit his brothers shoulder and pointed to Kate who was walking back to the house with their dads arm wrapped around her shoulder, "That's Kate." Max looked up and his jaw dropped and they both stared at Maura until Kate spoke,

"Might wanna close your mouths before the bugs fly in. Come on Maura I'll show you to my room." And she took Maura by the arm and led her into the house,

"I take it you never told your brothers about me."

"Kinda slipped my mind, you know with the whole finding out I'm adopted thing."

"Yeah, good point."

* * *

When Kate and Maura had left the room Bobby stared at the stairs for a few seconds then slowly sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

Bobby, Rachel and John were the only ones that knew Kate was adopted because they were old enough to remember the day they first met their little sister, Rachel was pretty well bouncing off walls when she found out she would have a little sister to play with. John being the oldest took on so many responsibilities when she came home, he got all of them to clean up the house before their Mom and Dad came home with their new baby sister, they made banners and made their Aunt bring a cake with her when she came to watch them and Bobby being the second youngest at the time just spent most of his days after kindergarten at home sitting in her nursery watching her to make sure nothing bad would happen because she looked so fragile, so tiny and when she cried he would pull over a chair and stand on it to reach in the crib and he always rubbed her arm gently and said, "It okay Katie, Bobby here, Bobby protect you." And just watch her until she went back to sleep, he grew to learn when she was hungry, needed a change, had a bad dream or just wanted to be held and still to this day he would do anything for her she was his baby sister and Max came into the picture 7 months before Kate arrived being a whole year and 1 month older than her and not knowing she was adopted because he was so little and the family didn't talk about it because acording to them Kate was their family and always would be no matter who gave birth to her. Bobby looked at his mom and dad and his eyes told them that he wanted answers. After his parents explained to him and Max about what was going on Bobby asked,

"Mom, why didn't you tell us Kate had a long lost twin?"

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind." She said with the hint of a smile on her face

"Mom…you know I care about Katie, why didn't you tell us?"

"It really did slip my mind but the look on your guy's faces was priceless."

"Haha you are so funny mom."

"Well at least we know where you get your sense of humor from." Teased Max

Michael sat next to his wife holding her hand, his two youngest sons looked confused so he cleared his throat and said, "Maura will be staying with us for the weekend or maybe longer so be nice and get to know her she really is a sweet girl and your sister seems to really likes her."

The boys nodded their heads and Max got up to go to his room to let the news sink in well Bobby stayed put, after a few minutes of sitting there in silence Bobby spoke again,

"When are you planning on telling John and Rachel?"

"We were going to talk to Katie about that."

"Okay…. I'm going to go up to my room; I'll go say hi to them in a bit."

"Okay Bobby." Said Maria as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder taking in the events of the day herself,

"It will all be okay honey they are good kids and the boys love their sister so I don't think they will misbehave." Maria nodded her head absent-mindedly and Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned back against the couch, his wife curling up into his side as they both just sat quietly.

* * *

Kate and Maura headed upstairs, Maura carrying her backpack and Kate carrying Maura's duffel. They walked up to a door and Kate opened it saying,

"Welcome to my room."

Maura walked through the door and smiled it was a nice room it had a twin bed by the window with a few stuffed animals sitting in the corner of her bed, an antique telephone table, bookshelves and cabinets along the walls holding books, movies, pictures, old toys and sketchbooks stacked on shelves with pencil holders, erasers and any other art supplies she might want next to them, and on her dresser sat an antique jewelry box surrounded by more pictures and a little stuffed monkey that looked like it was holding a small locked box with a fancy design panted on it. Hung on some walls were framed paintings and sketches with Kate's name signed in the bottem right hand corner and in the far corner by her closet sat a desk with a MacBook laptop on it and a big comfy chair with a book sitting on it next to the desk on the same side that sat her desk lamp that was turned so it was over the chair so she could read at night without having to have to big light on. Maura looked back at Kate and said,

"I love your room" And wandered over to Kate's bed, placed her backpack on the floor next to the table and sat on her bed and smiled, "and your bed is so comfortable!"

Kate wandered over to Maura and placed Maura's duffelbag next to her backpack and climbed on the bed next to Maura and said, "Thanks and I'm happy you feel that way because you are taking it from the weekend."

"No Kate, I couldn't take your bed you have already done so much for me…really I couldn't."

"It's just for the weekend Maura and after that if you choose to stay longer we can figure something else out….anyway I have an air mattress that I'm perfectly happy to sleep on." Kate smiled at Maura also giving her a look that said drop it and we can figure it out if you stay more than the weekend.

Maura let out a sigh then said, "Fine but if I stay more than just the weekend I will take the air mattress until we figure something else out."

"Okay deal. So you wanna unpack a little? So your clothes isn't stuffed in a duffel, you can hang it in my closet there's lots of room in there."

"Yeah okay, sounds good."

They started unpacking Maura's duffel bag Kate twirling Maura's bra on her finger when she came across one,

"Kate, give me that back!" Maura laughed as she chased Kate around the small space in the room, Kate stood on her bed and laughed as Maura glared up at her well she did a funny dance well holding the bra in front of her,

"Well at least we now know who was born first." Maura teased earning a glare from Kate who was still standing on her bed twirling Maura's bra on her finger,

"Yeah I guess I'm just the funny one then." Kate said as she stuck her tongue out at Maura, "Hey!" Kate yelled when she was hit in the face with a shirt and the look on Kate's face made Maura start to laugh. They were both laughing Kate still standing on her bed and Maura standing in front of it when the door opened and Bobby's head popped in the door, Kate stopped laughing and hid the bra behind her back quickly and Maura looked at her funny then turned around to see him standing there trying hard not to laugh,

"So that's what girls do at sleepover's, nice to know." He teased

"Bobby!" Kate exclaimed as Maura turned a slight shade of pink,

"Calm down Katie, it's just a bra not like I haven't seen one before anyway."

"Gross." Kate said as she through a stuffed animal at Bobby,

"That's it, kid!" Bobby ran over and grabbed Kate and through her over his shoulder and started spinning around causing Kate to laugh.

"Bobby, put me down!" Kate yelled as she tried to stop laughing. Maura sat on Kate's bed cross-legged and watched the interaction between brother and sister,

"Bobby!" Kate exclaimed and Maura started laughing, "Maura!"

"Sorry Kate but it's funny." Maura said as she laughed harder,

"Hey Bobby, Maura wants a turn."

"What! No I'm good just watching." Maura stated

Bobby put Kate down on the floor and she swayed back and forth from being spun around so much and Bobby worked on getting his balance back before he said,

"Sorry but you're a part of the family now so it would be unfair to just spin one sister."

"Yeah, Maura you said you always wanted siblings now you can see what it's like to have a big brother." Kate said with a big smile on her face and Bobby walked up to Maura on Kate's bed and Maura had moved from cross-legged and now her feet were hanging off the bed so Bobby picked her up and through her over his shoulder and said,

"You know, Kate she's a lot lighter than you."

"Shut up, Bobby." Kate rolled her eyes and sat on her bed,

"Are you ready Maura?" Bobby asked

"If I say no will you put me down?"

"Nope." Bobby stated before he started spinning, Maura gripped onto the back of his shirt as she laughed and said,

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

And Bobby stopped spinning and started running out of the room and towards the stairs which caused both Kate and Maura to yell, "Bobby!" both still laughing as he made his way down the stairs,

"No need to worry Maura I've done this enough times with Katie that I won't drop you."

Mike and Maria heard the laughing and both girls yelling Bobby's name when they saw him enter the living room with someone on his shoulder and from experience both parents said,

"Bobby put your sister down." And looked back at what they were reading, Maura was still laughing when they heard Kate yell,

"You havin' fun Maura?" and in response Maura just laughed more and Kate's parents looked up and saw Kate leaning against the wall watching Bobby spin her twin on his shoulder, "Okay Bobby put her down we don't want to make her too dizzy."

"Too late." Maura yelled between laughs, Bobby put her down on the ground and said,

"Welcome to the family." And Maura smiled brightly at Kate and she smiled back at her well she made her way to Bobby and he hugged her to his side with one arm then asked,

"So what do you two have planned for this weekend?"

Kate and Maura shrugged their shoulders at the same time and Bobby looked down at his little sister and asked,

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten dinner yet."

"A little…"

"Okay, how about you join me in the kitchen and Maura you can just sit with the flocks so you don't fall over." Maura and Kate nodded in reply and then Kate followed her brother into the kitchen as Maura sat on the chair to stop the room from spinning.

When Kate and Bobby entered the kitchen he got started on warming her up some dinner and she leaned up against the counter let out a sigh and said,

"Thanks for everything you just did for her I think it really cheered her up."

"No problem, Kate, I would do anything for you and if making your sister laugh and maybe feel at home then it is my pleasure…especially when I get to bug you and hey now I got two people I can bug on a regular basis." Bobby smiled at his sister

"Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome, brat."

Kate glared at him but she was still smiling at her big brother. Bobby smiled back at Kate then stuck his head out from the kitchen and yelled,

"Hey Maura are you hungry too?"

"Kinda!" Maura yelled back,

"You okay with burgers?"

"Yeah."

"Great, how about you come into the kitchen and you and Kate can make your buns." Maura nodded her head and got up to join them in the kitchen.

* * *

When Maura and Kate were done eating they went back up to Kate's room to finish unpacking and to hang out for a bit, when they entered the room Maura's bra was laying on Kate's bed and they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They finished hanging Maura's clothes up and the sat down on the ground in front of Kate's bed in silence as they both thought about what to do and what a crazy day they have had, after a few minutes Maura turned to Kate and said,

"I brought some movies if you wanna watch one."

"What movies did you bring?"

"They're in my bag why don't you look through them and see if you want to watch any."

"Okay." Kate pulled Maura's backpack into her lap and pulled out the movies and started looking through them, "These all look great, but I loved The Proposal, how about we watch that." Kate smiled at Maura, who nodded back at her,

"We can watch it on my laptop." Maura suggested

"Yeah sure…I'll go get some popcorn and how about you set up the movie." Maura nodded her head then pulled out her laptop to start it up. When Kate came back Maura was sitting on her bed in a pair of PJ's and the start menu was playing on the laptop,

"Well I guess I'll get changed and then we can start the movie." Kate smiled and put the popcorn on her dresser, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, throw a couple of pieces of popcorn in her mouth and left to the bathroom to go and get changed. They curled up on the bed the laptop sitting on one of their legs in the middle of the bed and the popcorn placed between them, about halfway through the movie they finished the popcorn and the bowl was now sitting on the table next to Kate's bed and soon after that they both fell asleep.

Kate's mom came upstairs to check on the girls and see if they needed anything because Kate never came down to get the air mattress after the movie like she said she would, Maria opened the door and saw both the girls laying on the bed sleeping, she tip toed over to Kate's nightstand where she knew she kept her phone and took a quick picture of them and sent it to herself then turned off the laptop and placed it on the dresser next to Kate's guard monkey, flicked off the lamp and left the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it :) hope to update soon.**

**To the people who are asking and wondering when Jane is coming in I have some ideas but they won't be able to play out for a bit so bear with me on that one but don't worry I'm not going to have her just make a quick visit in a chapter so you can expect to see her or hear about her more than once :).**

**I have some great ideas for the future of this story and hopefully you will all stick with me to read them. And yes there will be more of Tony and Abby too :).**

**Love, **

**Angela**

**PS: If you are wondering what an antique telephone table is search "antique telephone tables" on google and it's not the one with a chair :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys I've just had a bit of writers block lately and the first draft of this chapter was a total disaster, like titanic bad but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The shrill ring from a phone pierced her dreams causing her to jolt awake to answer the ringing object; she reached for the ringing phone, her tired eyes only caught the two words at the top of the screen that read 'FaceTime' not thinking to see who was calling she answered the phone,

"Hello" she said a little groggy with sleep

"Did I wake you dear?"

"Huh?" she didn't recognize this voice… 'Kate wake up!' she told herself, she shook her head to wake up a bit. When her eyes finally focused on the face on the phone screen she almost dropped it,

"Maura Honey, are you okay?" Maura's dad asked getting a little concerned

Kate's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realized she answered Maura's phone, 'How could I be so stupid!?'She scolded herself, 'Okay Kate, just be Maura, you can do this.' She took a deep breath then said,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a little tired."

"Okay sweetie-pie, I just called to check up on you."

Kate sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maura, where are you?"

'Crap, crap, crap, crap.' Kate's mind screamed well she was trying to think about what to say, "Umm I'm at a friend's house, the house was creepy last night so I called her and she invited me to spend the night."

"Who are you ta–" Maura started saying before Kate placed her hand over Maura's mouth to make her be quiet. Maura's eyes widened when Kate placed her hand over her mouth, she looked up at Kate who was sitting next to her in the bed video chatting with someone; when she looked closer at the phone she realized it was hers and her questions were answered when her dad's voice came through the speakers on the phone,

"Okay sweetie-pie, you girls have fun."

"We will." Kate smiled at the man, he seemed like he really loved Maura.

"Listen sweetie I have to go, your mother and I have a busy day…well three weeks so we may not be able to talk until we get back…I love you, sweetie-pie"

Kate looked down at Maura and "accidentally" dropped the phone so the screen was on the bed and then she motioned for Maura to take the phone. When Maura picked her phone up off the bed she turned it over and saw her dads face on the screen, he was looking at her in confusion, Maura let out a small laugh then said,

"Sorry dad I accidentally dropped my phone."

"It's okay sweetie-pie."

Maura smiled at her dad then said, "And dad, I understand but I hope to talk to you before you and mom get back."

"Me too, Maura"

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, darling, I have to go your mother is getting impatient. You girls have fun."

"We will." Maura smiled at her dad as he waved goodbye and the chat was ended. Maura looked over at Kate who was smiling at her sheepishly, "Now should I ask how you came to talking to my dad?"

"Sorry, I woke up from the phone ringing and all I saw was FaceTime and I answered it without thinking and well next thing I know I'm talking to your dad."

Maura laughed lightly at her, "It's okay Kate and he seems to have fallen for it so maybe if your art or crime solving careers don't work out you can always be an actress." Maura teased,

Kate stuck her tongue out at her and shoved her shoulder playfully. Kate picked her phone off the far side of her side table and unlocked it, she laughed a little when she saw the photo that was on her screen, it was her and Maura sprawled out on the bed together with the laptop still sitting on their laps, Maura looked over Kate's shoulder to see what she was laughing at, when she saw the picture she too started laughing,

"Who took that?"

"I bet it was my mother, she's the only one who knows my passcode."

"So…what is your passcode?"

"You will never know." Kate said as she got off her bed and made her way towards her bedroom door,

"Oh come on, I'm your twin sister!" Kate laughed and shook her head, "You tell me yours I'll tell you mine!"

"I'll think about it, now come on we are going to be late for breakfast."

"Okay….however don't think I will just forget about this, I will find out that passcode, I can promise you that."

"Mmhmm, good luck with that." And then they entered the dining room to eat breakfast.

* * *

When Kate and Maura come back to her room after breakfast Kate saw she had four text messages, three from Abby and One from Tony,

Abby- "hey, you up yet?"

Abby- "Come on Kate it's 10:30 you never sleep in."

Abby- "oh I get it you are prob eating breakfast…well I feel like a creeper :P txt me when you are done :)"

Kate laughed slightly at Abby's text messages she did this almost every weekend, sometimes Kate swore the girl forgot she had to eat. She opened up the last message and it read,

Tony- "Hey, we still on for coffee?"

"Crap." Kate said under her breath, she looked up and saw Maura sitting at her desk looking at her an eyebrow raised quietly questioning her, "I forgot I agreed to get coffee with Tony this morning, he just texted me to ask if we are still on."

"What's so funny about that?"

Kate laughed and Maura tilted her head slightly to the side looking like she was getting confused, "Abby texted me too, she can forget the fact that I eat breakfast or even eat sometimes, I find it pretty funny."

Maura smiled at her and nodded, "So what are you going to do?"

"Well…ummm….hey, you and Abby could hang out together well I'm at coffee she has already texted me three times," Kate's phone buzzed in her hand and she looked at it, rolled her eyes and said, "Make that four…we can call her and see what's up maybe you guys can hang out close to the coffee shop and I can call when I'm done and then we can all hang out, sound good?"

Maura nodded her head well she was thinking over the idea, "Yeah, I like it." She smiled at Kate,

"Okay so I'll call her…and text Tony to tell him we are still on." She smiled and sent Tony a quick text then she opened up her favorites list, Abby's name right at the top of the list and not because her name started with an "A", she put the phone on speaker and she sat in the chair by her desk and placed the device on the desk in between her and Maura. The phone barely rang once when they heard Abby answer very cheery,

"Hey, Kate! Finally you call me back I was starting to think you were a normal teenager who slept in."

Kate rolled her eyes and Maura snickered at them, "Hey Abbs, good morning to you too."

"So how was the rest of your night? Anything else crazily amazing happen or could meeting your long lost twin not be topped?"

Kate and Maura both laughed and then Maura said, "How about her staying over?"

"No way! You guys had a sleepover without me?" they could hear the pout in her voice and it made them both laugh a little,

"That's why we called Abby, I am going to coffee with Tony,"

"Oh my–"

"Abby shush and let me finish then you can freak out, so back to what I was saying I forgot so we were thinking you and Maura could hang out close by…maybe you can show her around the neighborhood well I am at coffee then after we can all meet up and then come back here later and you can spend the weekend over here with us, what do you think?"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes! Of course I'll spend time with your twin she's so awesome! And to the sleepover, Duh, why would you even need to ask."

Maura laughed and looked over at Kate and asked, "She always like this?" but before Kate could even get the words out Abby yelled,

"Yes!"

Maura smiled and said, "Well this will be one fun weekend." They both heard Abby cheering and probably dancing around her room on the other end of the line then they heard her yell, "Mom, I'm spending the weekend at Kate's!"

"Don't you always spend long weekends over there?!" her mom yelled back,

Kate and Maura laughed well Abby yelled back, "Yes, I do mom but how would you feel if I just straight out vanished for the weekend?!"

"Okay you got me there, you girls have fun!"

"Don't we always!" Abby walked back to her phone and said, "So when and where?" Kate's phone buzzed and it was finally Tony's reply and both Kate and Maura stared at it well they both thought, 'Well that's creepy'

"Ummm…Tony just answered he said 11:30 at the coffee shop by the park."

"Okay, sounds good I'll meet you guys there, text me when you are leaving." Abby stated before she hung up the phone to go get ready and pack a bag, she didn't need to pack much since she had a pair a PJ's, a tooth brush and some clothes over there already so she just through some games and movies in her school bag and went down stairs to watch some TV with her little brother before she had to go.

* * *

Kate sat on her bed with her arms crossed, "Humf, Maura I don't know what to wear…What's the weather like again?"

"For the fifth time it's sunny and about 20 degrees out."

"Okay…" she got off her bed and looked through her closet thinking, 'It's just coffee Kate, just coffee.' Maura had finished getting ready about ten minutes ago well Kate was standing in front of her closet still in her pajamas.

"Okay, that's enough, Kate." Maura got up from Kate's desk and walked over to her closet then said, "I'll pick something you just brush your hair or something."

Kate stared at her for a little then wandered over to the bathroom quietly saying "Thank you" and walked away.

* * *

Kate sent Abby and Tony a text as her and Maura got into her mom's car. They got there about five minutes later and nobody was there yet,

"Thanks Mom, I'll call you when we need to be picked up later."

"Thank you, Mrs. Todd."

"Okay sweetie, you ladies have fun and Maura remember you can call me Maria, no need to be so formal."

"Okay, Maria." Maura smiled and her and Kate walked away to go and sit on a bench in front of the coffee shop.

Tony arrived not long after, when he got out of his car he saw them sitting on the bench and he just watch them for a bit and thought to himself, 'Right she had a twin…which one is Kate?' he watch them a little longer and he smiled when he spotted her, Maura was sitting up straight one leg crossed over the other and her hands folded in her lap and Kate, she was leaning against the back of the bench her legs crossed like Maura's but Kate's right foot was shaking nervously in the air well she talked to Maura and played with the pendant on her necklace, 'she's so adorable' he thought before he started heading over to the girls,

"Kate!" he yelled when he got closer and he was proud to know he got it right when the one he thought was Kate sat up slightly and looked at him with a small smile on her face, he waved at her and she waved back as she and Maura got off the bench,

"Hey, Tony" Kate smiled at him

"Nice to see you again, Tony" Maura said before she looked around for Abby,

"You too." He smiled at Kate, she was absolutely beautiful, she was wearing a light blue skirt that flowed down to her knees, a white halter top and flip-flops he smiled slightly he would never think Kate would wear a skirt on a day she didn't have too, "So Kate you ready to get that coffee?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on Abby to get here so Maura's not out here all alone."

"Okay well how about we sit back down on the bench until she does." She smiled and sat back down and just before Maura was about to sit down too she heard someone honk a horn, when she looked up she saw Abby get out of a car waving good-bye to her mom and ran towards her.

"Hey Tony, don't worry we are getting out of your hair and Kate don't feel any need to hurry we will be fine without you for a bit." Maura nodded her head to agree with Abby and they started walking away before Abby yelled over her shoulder, "Oh and have a good time on your coffee date, I'm going to want details later!"

Tony laughed lightly as Kate buried her face in her hands.

"Date, huh?" Tony smiled down at her, he never saw Kate nervous or embarrassed he had to admit it was kind of cute.

Kate glanced up at him and said, "Shut up, DiNozzo" and his smile just got bigger so she lightly shoved his shoulder then got up as she said, "Come on let's get that coffee 'cause I could really use the caffeine right now."

"Okay." He smiled as he watched her walk away,

She glanced back at him when she noticed he wasn't with her and asked, "You coming, DiNozzo?"

He shook his head slightly to get back on track then said, "Yup." And hopped off the bench and made his way to her, when he came up next to her he placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered into her ear, "By the way, Kate you look beautiful today."

She smiled slightly and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then said, "Thanks, Tony."

He smiled at her then opened up the door to the coffee shop.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it :D please review I love hearing what y'all think :D and I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter so I would really like to know if you all liked it :) **

**Oh and Happy fathers day every one! hope you all have a good day. **

**Love ya, Angela.**


	7. Attention Readers

**Attention Readers.**

I want to start off by saying I'm sorry about the wait I know it's been a really long time since I updated I've been stuck on some things and question 1 is my main problem so I can't finish Ch.7 without knowing how you feel about that one so please answer honestly and feel free to ask your own questions about anything you want to know. I also started a tumblr page for my Fanfictions so follow that so I can keep you updated and you can ask me anything about where I'm at or about anything you want to know or would like to see in the future, the link is on my profile (at least I hope it worked). I will also be able to ask you all questions without getting your hopes up that I updated and also be able to get the new chapters to you sooner if I'm having troubles. Thanks a lot and please answer the questions below :).

Lots of Love,

Angela

1. At the end of chapter 6 I had Tony and Kate enter the coffee shop, do you want to see the whole "date" or can I jump to the end? I'm asking this because I don't know where to go with it.

2. I've been thinking about Maura's sexuality and was wondering what you all think, would you like her to be bisexual or heterosexual in this story?

**Update.**

Good morning, readers! I want to start writing chapter 7 by the end of the week so please answer my questions so I can have more of a majority. So far I only have 3 answers and I would like more to make my final decision. I hope none of you will be upset with the final decision and I just want you to know I will choose the one with the most requests so if more people want Maura Bisexual then that's how I'll write it and the same goes for Kate and Tony's date. I hope nobody will be disappointed in the final result.

Take care,

Angela

**Update.**

Okay Readers I have made a decision for question 1 and I'm skipping to the end of the date, I will try and have flash backs for the date when she's talking to Abby and Maura. Thank you for all the answers :D they really helped and I'm starting to write Ch.7 and I hope you will all love it.

**Final Update.**

The polls are officially closed :P and the answer to all of this will be a surprise (evil grin). I will tell you my final plan and choice to question two when I post up Ch.7 which is about half way done and should be done soon if everything goes as planned (and if my migraine decides to go away for at least a day for me to write) but please follow my tumblr and don't hesitate to PM me on here if you have any questions or you can't take the wait and see the need to try and get me to tell you sooner (Begging might work :P)

Okay so I'm a little evil...I was born that way, ask my mom she'll tell you :P JK...kinda...is it evil falling asleep halfway through labor?

Anyway that's it for now folks! Take care and I'll see you on the flip side.

Angeii.K

check out my tumblr angeii-k and follow for updates and so much more :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Maura was sitting in a small outdoor food court watching Abby run off to one of the restaurants in search for what she called "the burger of all burgers" when she heard Maura never had anything from the place let alone heard of it before. Maura almost had to laugh when she saw the look of horror and pity on the Goths face, so now she was sitting here alone in a busy food court watching families, couples and friends enjoying a meal and goofing off, brothers and sisters arguing and throwing fries at each other, their parents bringing an end to it with a glare and an unheard threat about not getting a toy they wanted or saying they won't get to watch T.V for two days. And slowly as she watched the scene in the small courtyard a smile came to her face as she pictured what her life would be like from now on with Kate and her family in her life but that smile slowly turned into a frown when she realized what she missed out on when she was growing up, who she might have been if she was adopted by the Todd's instead of her parents, would she be like Kate, would having siblings change who she would be today, her thoughts started running wild on her and slowly she lost control over what her brain was doing until her last thought popped into her head and she shocked herself a little at the realization that she was jealous of Kate's life.

The sound of her phone ringing brought her back to the present; she smiled slightly at the device for helping to shut her mind up. Before she answered it she took a deep breath, "Hello?"

"Miss Isles? It's Cindy."

She smiled when she heard the voice of the woman on the line, "Hi Cindy, and please for the hundredth time, call me Maura, you have known me my whole life I don't see the need of you being so formal. You changed my diaper for god sakes!" Cindy laughed lightly at that but before she could say anything Maura continued, "I get to call you Cindy so it wouldn't be fair to make you call me Ms. Isles, but if it makes you feel better you can keep calling me Miss Isles in front of my parents but when they are not around please just call me Maura."

"Are you done dear?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good and I will keep what you said in mind, Maura."

Maura broke into and instant smile when she heard the woman call her by her name, she really hated it when she was so formal. The woman was like a mother to her, she can't remember one day or memory that didn't have Cindy in it, and the woman even flew to France to see her graduate, when her own parents couldn't make it out. "Not that I mind you calling but was there a reason to it?"

"Oh, yes dear, I just wanted to see where you were because you weren't home when I went to see if you wanted any breakfast this morning."

"Oh, sorry about that I spent the night at a friend's house."

"That's alright, Maura. I was also calling to see if you were going to be here to feed Bass this afternoon or if you wanted me to do it."

Maura smile got bigger when she heard the mention of her pet tortoise, "I can stop by after I'm done here, I wanted to pick a few more things up from home and check on him anyway. Could you feed him tonight though? I won't be home because I'm having…uh well I guess a slumber party at Kate's place."

"That's great, Maura! And of course I can feed him tonight, he's such a great listener never talks back."

"Well, we should be done here in about an hour or so, and then Kate, Abby and I will head down to the house."

"Okay, call me when you are ready to leave and I'll send the car to pick you girls up."

"That's not necessary, Cindy. We can just take a cab."

"Nonsense, you don't need to spend your money when I can just send the car and I'm sure your friends will love it and at least not feel like they have to split the fare."

"Okay, Cindy…Thank you." Maura smiled and waved when she saw Abby skipping through the crowd with a tray of food. "I have to go, Abby's here with our food. Apparently I have to try a burger from a place called…Andrea's?"

Cindy laughed and thought that the young girl was starting to sound like a teenager, not stating any facts or statistics once during the whole conversation, "Okay, dear. Oh! I just remembered, a package came for you from your school today, I think it's the photos from your graduation and your yearbook, I would love to see how they turned out."

"Well, in that case we can open it up when I get home." Maura smiled and looked at Abby as she made her way through the crowd and walking up to the table.

"Okay, Maura. I'll see you girls when you get here." She smiled before she added, "And I really want to meet these new friends of yours."

"You will, but I really have to go now before my burger gets cold."

"Bye."

"Bye Cindy." Maura smiled before she ended the call with Cindy. She wasn't quite sure what to call her, she was her nanny when she was little but now, now she wasn't sure what the woman's title was so she just stuck with Cindy because it felt wrong to think of her as an employee instead of the woman that helped raise her.

* * *

Kate smiled at Tony from across the table, holding the now empty coffee mug in her hands, they've been talking and laughing for about a half hour now and Kate knew it was time to say goodbye and she could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing. She glanced down at her empty mug before she found what she wanted to say,

"I've had a really great time, Tony. I'm so happy you talked me into this."

Tony smiled brightly at her, "I'm happy I did too, Katie. We should do this again but maybe next time a little later in the night, say dinner time."

"Yeah, I would like that." Kate smiled shyly at him as she looked down at her coffee mug again.

"I'll call you sometime soon. I would say this weekend but I'm sure you will be busy with the girls."

"Okay." She smiled at him as she got up from her seat and waited for him to follow her towards the exit.

When they got outside Tony took her hand in his as they walked towards his car. Kate looked down at their hands intertwined and couldn't help the smiled that came from the feeling and sight of their hands folded together. When they stopped Tony looked down at her and smiled, "I hope you know I'm going to be calling this our first date."

Kate looked up at him and their eye's met for the first time since they left the coffee shop, a light smile still gracing her lips, "Good to know we are on the same page, DiNozzo." The smile she already had on her face grew into a full out grin taking up her whole face.

"I'll call you, Katie." He said before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek and got into his car as she stood there with her eyes to the floor and smile taking over her face.

When she finally looked up she saw the back of his car turn at the end of the street and she let out a breath of air before she walked over to the bench in front of the coffee shop and dropped onto it in a daze before she took out her cell phone and texted Maura that the date was over.

"I just had a date with Tony DiNozzo." She said to herself as she stared straight ahead, a smile slowly creeping its way back on her face.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone notifying her of a new text message,

Maura: "**You want us to meet you at the coffee shop?**"

Kate: "_Yeah sure I'm on the bench outside Cya soon._"

Maura: "**K.**"

Kate read the reply from Maura then let her thoughts wonder about everything that has happened in the last couple of days.

* * *

"Hey Kate!" Abby yelled as her and Maura walked towards her. When Kate glanced up Abby waved at her, grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her with her as she ran to Kate to start her interrogation about her date with Tony.

"Hi Abbs, you might wanna be careful before you pull Maura's arm off." Kate joked as she stood up from the bench.

Abby and Maura stopped in front of Kate, Abby rolling her eyes and Maura looking a little confused as she tilted her head slightly to the right as she tried to think of any way that would make it possible to pull someone's arm off, "Kate, it is very unlikely for somebody Abby's size to pull off my arm without the use of some type of machine."

"It's a figure of speech, Maura. I know Abby couldn't literally pull off your arm."

"Oh…" Maura looked at the ground a little embarrassed that she misunderstood the saying for something literal but after a few seconds she brushed it off and looked back up to Kate and Abby and said, "I almost forgot to tell you guys that my…uh…caretaker? Yeah caretaker called me earlier and I need to go home for a bit to take care of some things and I was wondering if you two would like to join me and she said she would love to meet you both…"

Abby and Kate looked at each other and shared a simple look before they turned back to Maura and said at the same time, "Yeah,"

"We would love to Maur." Kate smiled at her before she went to take out her phone to call a cab but was stopped by Maura placing a hand on her shoulder and saying,

"Cindy offered to send the car so we wouldn't have to waste our money on a cab I'll just give her a call and I'm sure the driver will be here soon, he tends to speed on occasion but he is a very safe driver so no need to worry about him causing us any harm."

Kate and Abby smiled at Maura before she took out her phone and called Cindy. When she got off the phone she turned back to them and said,

"Cindy said he should be here shortly." She smiled and walked over to the bench and sat down crossing one ankle behind the other as she stared straight ahead. Abby and Kate shrugged their shoulders and sat next to her all getting lost in their own thoughts.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the driver pulled up outside the coffee shop and spotted the three girls on the bench, he got out of the car and made his way towards the girls but he was slightly caught off guard by the striking resemblance between Maura and one of the other girls. "Wow" he breathed out before he cleared his throat and all three girls were pulled from their thoughts and looked up at him, Maura smiled at him well the other too looked at him questioningly.

He stood there in his black suit and hands folded behind his back and nodded slightly at the girls before Maura stood up and said, "Hello Benjamin, these are my friends Abby and Kate." She gestured to each of them as she said their names and when she was done she smiled up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies" He said with a slight nod before he gestured to the car behind him hinting politely that they should get going.

"Yes, you are right Benjamin; we should get going we wouldn't want to keep Cindy waiting." Benjamin turned and slowly made his way towards the small black town car and opened the back door and waited for the girls to make their way to the car. "Come on, I can't wait for you to meet Bass!" Maura exclaimed before she walked off with a little skip in her step, she nodded at Benjamin before she crawled into the back seat.

Abby and Kate looked at each other and wondered out loud, "Bass?" they both shrugged their shoulders as a reply and followed Maura and got into the car.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! ****okay so first things first I changed the age of Kate's youngest brother Max he is now 1 year and 1 month older than her now so he is out of school and in college, Bobby is 5 years older than her and is in law school but is visiting home well he's on break, Rachel is 6 and a half years older and is in school to become a psychologist and her oldest brother John who is 8 years older is in the military. I wanted you guys to get an idea of what is going on with her family and the age difference between the siblings.**

**and secondly Maura sexuality, okay so later in the story she will be Bi but later she is going to be struggling with what she's feeling, she's only 17 so I believe she wouldn't be sure about who she is yet, she's grown up in an all girls school in France, hasn't dated much so right now in these early chapters she's "hetero" but later on when I start to build the characters more we will dive into that and I'm not going to just throw her into a relationship with a girl/Jane right away. I want her to be friends with Jane before anything happens there. I also think that her being Bi will make it a better story in a way, I think it will help a lot with her character ark and help her and Kate bond because she will need someone to confide in. I hope you all get where I'm planning on going and continue reading and hopefully enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And please if you have any questions PM me :)**

**I hope I covered everything that I have planned for Maura's sexuality and if not I will tell you more in my next update :) **

**Lot's of love,**

**Angela**

**PS: Kate will be telling Abby and Maura about the date in the next chapter :D **


End file.
